blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze and the Magic Genie/Gallery/3
Let's Make a Wish, part 3 S4E18 Pickle still hosting his game show.png S4E18 Pickle "And welcome back".png S4E18 Yet another view of the stage.png S4E18 Crusher "I better get a really good wish this time".png S4E18 Pickle "you're in luck".png S4E18 Pickle "this time you can have".png S4E18 A brand new spoon.png S4E18 Pickle "or you can take a chance on".png S4E18 Pickle presents the mystery wish yet again.png S4E18 Crusher immediately selects the mystery wish.png S4E18 Mystery wish revealed to be a swimming pool.png S4E18 Crusher begs Pickle for the swimming pool.png S4E18 Crusher jumping ecstatically.png S4E18 Pickle "Your wish is granted".png S4E18 Crusher cheers.png S4E18 Pickle "you just wished for".png S4E18 Crusher about to jump in the swimming pool.png S4E18 Swimming pool revealed to have jelly.png S4E18 Crusher realizes the jelly.png S4E18 Crusher splashes into the jelly.png S4E18 Pickle wrapping up the show.png S4E18 Pickle "for another wish come true".png S4E18 Pickle jumping into the swimming pool.png S4E18 Pickle splashes into the jelly.png S4E18 Crusher and Pickle swimming in the jelly.png Lily pad jumping S4E18 Blaze and Genie passing a tree.png S4E18 Genie "just one more jewel to find".png S4E18 Genie "then I'll have my powers back".png S4E18 Blaze and Genie wonder where the red jewel is.png S4E18 AJ deciding to use his visor.png S4E18 AJ switching to Visor View.png|Switching to Visor View. S4E18 Oasis view.png S4E18 Zoom through oasis.png S4E18 Red jewel found.png S4E18 Genie jumping for joy.png S4E18 Genie "I'm coming, wishing jewel!".png S4E18 Blaze and Genie head for the oasis.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie reach the oasis.png S4E18 Genie jumps on a lily pad.png S4E18 Genie "really giving me a lift".png|"Huh. This lily pad's really giving me a lift." S4E18 Crocodile revealed under the lily pad.png S4E18 Blaze "Hang on, Genie!".png S4E18 Blaze launching his hook.png S4E18 Genie hooked.png S4E18 Lily pad splashing on top of crocodile.png S4E18 Genie returns to land.png S4E18 Multiple crocodiles under lily pads.png S4E18 Blaze has an idea.png S4E18 Lily pad shapes.png S4E18 Lily pad symmetry differences.png S4E18 Genie "so to keep away".png S4E18 Help find the right lily pads.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie study the lily pads.png S4E18 Which lily pad is symmetrical.png S4E18 Genie "follow me, friends".png S4E18 Blaze and Genie jumping to the lily pad.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie chose the right lily pad.png S4E18 Blaze "where to go next".png S4E18 Now which lily pad is symmetrical.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie jump to the next lily pad.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie safe again.png S4E18 Genie "just one more jump".png S4E18 Last lily pads.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie jump to the third lily pad.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie reaching the oasis island.png S4E18 We made it.png S4E18 Genie "And now I can get".png S4E18 Genie getting his red wishing jewel.png S4E18 Genie dancing happily.png S4E18 Blaze watching Genie's dance.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie oblivious to the crocodiles appearing.png S4E18 AJ "we've got one little problem".png S4E18 Genie stops dancing.png S4E18 Crocodiles surround Blaze and Genie.png S4E18 Blaze "I'll get us outta here".png S4E18 Blaze declaring Blazing Speed.png S4E18 Genie excited for Blazing Speed.png S4E18 Blazing Speed engine deploys.png S4E18 Blaze sharing Blazing Speed with Genie.png S4E18 Give me and Genie Blazing Speed.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie shout Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E18 Blaze and Genie jumping super fast.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie bounce back across the lily pads.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie return to land.png S4E18 Genie "In a while, crocodiles!".png|In a while, crocodiles! S4E18 Sad crocodiles.png Genie's powers return S4E18 Blaze and Genie jump with Blazing Speed.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie soar through the sand dunes.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie landing.png S4E18 Genie "all my wishing jewels".png S4E18 Genie hugs Blaze.png S4E18 AJ says you're welcome.png S4E18 Blaze "put that last jewel back".png S4E18 Genie "here goes".png S4E18 Red wishing jewel thrown high.png S4E18 Red wishing jewel going into place.png S4E18 Genie glowing.png S4E18 Genie starting to float.png S4E18 Genie magical again.png S4E18 Genie "My powers are back!".png S4E18 Blaze and AJ happy for Genie.png S4E18 Genie "I can make wishes come true again".png S4E18 AJ "what should we wish for".png S4E18 Blaze thinking.png S4E18 Blaze "It should be big".png S4E18 Genie "Definitely big".png S4E18 AJ "And fun".png S4E18 Genie "Very fun".png S4E18 Blaze "And something no one's ever seen before".png S4E18 Genie "I know just the thing".png S4E18 Genie granting Blaze's wish.png S4E18 Magic ray strikes the sand.png S4E18 Wish appearing.png S4E18 Cake racetrack.png Epilogue: A wish come true S4E18 Genie "now you can have your race".png S4E18 Genie "and eat it, too".png S4E18 Blaze and Genie at the start of the cake racetrack.png S4E18 Genie zaps Blaze.png S4E18 Blaze flying like Genie.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie stand ready.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie start racing.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie race together.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie reach a hill.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie sloping down.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie head for a tunnel.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie in the tunnel.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie approach some loops.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie in the loops.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie having fun on the cake racetrack.png S4E18 Blaze and Genie reach the jump.png S4E18 Final shot of Blaze and Genie.png S4E18 Iris out on Genie.png To return to the Blaze and the Magic Genie episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries